


There's loving in your eyes that pulls me closer

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: To Err Is Human (DPD Family) [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, But They Can Install Them Later On, Fluff, Gen, Hardware Upgrades, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Or More Like They Try To Get It On But Get Interrupted, Protective Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: Nines decides that he would like to have genitalia installed and together with Gavin, he sets out to a CyberLife store to inquire more about it. Things never work out how he wants them to, do they now?*Can be read as a stand-alone*
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: To Err Is Human (DPD Family) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336222
Kudos: 52





	There's loving in your eyes that pulls me closer

**Author's Note:**

> No, I am not pumping these out in a matter of hours. I had this one almost finished and sitting in my drafts.  
> I am so sorry that this is not the promised angst but the promised angst will come very, very soon. This is more lighthearted and it takes place after part 6, so I will rearrange the series once again to get it in there, okay? Okay!
> 
> Have fun with this! See it as the calm before the storm, haha :D
> 
> Also, just to make it clear, most everyday androids that weren't designed to be sexually engaged with do not have genitalia but they can install it, either temporarily or permanently and after the revolution, they are free to choose what they want it to be like.
> 
> Title from "Marvin Gaye" by Charlie Puth

“No, why would it need to be purple?”

“Because that’d look cool.”

“It would be really weird.” Nines retorted. “Why would it need to be colourful?”

Gavin shrugged. “I think it’d be cool. Or maybe it should be glow-in-the-dark.”

“I will never let you touch me again if you keep this up.” Nines threatened, crossing his arms but clearly amused.

The shorter male was quiet for a few seconds before he grinned a little, slightly crowding Nines against one of the display shelves behind him. “You’d be punishing yourself you as much as you’d be punishing me.”

When he ran his hand up Nines’ chest, aiming for his neck, the android pushed his hand away just as the employee that had been standing next to them cleared his throat. He was looking at them with distinct embarrassment.

“I must apologize for my partner.” Nines said softly. “I can assure you I would not want my genitals to be purple, let alone glow-in-the-dark.”

“So purple would be better than glow-in-the-dark?” Gavin snorted.

“Will you be quiet?” Nines groaned. “You insisted we check this place out so be civil, please and thank you. Now would you let the kind android explain to me how I can get a penis?”

“Well, we don’t install them into the hardware here. The one’s we sell here are detachable meaning you connect them to your wires for a limited period of time. But you’d get a much more pleasurable or intense feeling if you have a penis installed professionally and permanently.”

“Does that sound good?” Nines turned to Gavin in question.

“Babe, this is your body and your decision.” Gavin said softly. “If you feel comfortable having it permanently installed, you can do that but I won’t judge you either way.”

The employee smiled politely. “If you’d like it permanently installed, you can still choose a size, form and shape here but we’d redirect you to Cyberlife to have it installed there. We can, however, offer some sort of light maintenance should there be any issues.”

Nines nodded slowly. “Do a lot of androids do this?”

“Are you nervous, babe?” Gavin asked teasingly before planting a kiss to Nines’ cheek. “But seriously, I’m sure Cyberlife had to install so many dicks in the past few months they won’t think twice about doing it for you.”

“Do you have to be so brass?” Nines groaned in frustration. 

“Most everyday androids that weren't designed to be sexually engaged with do not have genitalia but they can install it, either temporarily or permanently and after the revolution, they are free to choose what they want it to be like. They have the necessary wiring to install these components but for a police android or one designed for caring for the elderly, these components were not of use, so they weren't installed. A lot of androids actually choose to have sexual organs installed, not just penises but also vaginas or testicles.” The employee explained. “Part of our newfound freedom is choosing to partake in sexual activities and choosing what genitals we’d like to have for that. It is really something a lot of androids have been doing after the revolution.”

Nines was about to answer when he heard the bell of the shop’s door open. He didn’t think anything at first until he heard Gavin yelp in surprise and grab onto his arm. When Nines turned Connor and Hank were standing in the door.

“Oh no.” He whispered out just as Hank marched over to Gavin.

“What are you two doing in here?”

“Buying some new shoes.” Gavin grumbled sarcastically. “What do you think we’re doing in here?”

“What is going on?”

“What are you two even doing in here?” Gavin shot back.

“Connor saw Nines through the store window.” Hank explained off-handedly before looking at the employee. “Discretion isn’t something you guys care too much about, is it?”

“We have actually been getting complaints about that a lot lately.” The employee mumbled quietly. “But management is still debating on what to do.”

Nines cleared his throat. “I can assure you this is nothing you need to concern yourself with, dad.”

“You are my son, of course, I need to concern myself with you being in a sex shop.” 

The employee spoke up. “We are actually not a sex shop but a licensed CyberLife store that just happens to specialise on sexual upgrades.”

“So a sex shop.” Hank shook his head. “Did Gavin drag you here? What do you even want to buy?”

“Okay, I think that might be too invasive.” Connor said softly.

Nines shook his head quickly. “Dad, Gavin and I talked about having intercourse properly and I decided to go here after he suggested the store to me.”

“So he suggested it to you?” Hank crossed his arms. “Is that all you think about? Sleeping with Nines?”

“Oh my God!” Gavin exclaimed in exasperation. “Listen here, Nines is a damn adult, okay? He can have sex with me whenever he wants! And if he wants to have proper sex and a dick, then leave him alone!”

“Gavin-” Nines began but Hank interrupted.

“You are disgusting, Gavin!”

“Hank-” Connor tried but the two of them were already bickering again.

“Imagining your ratty hands all over Nines makes me shiver!”

“You’ve already used that insult on me before.” Gavin huffed. “Not creative at all. And really, Nines likes my hands all over him. Dare I say, they make _him_ shiver?”

“That is-”

“Gavin, was that necessary?” Nines hissed before stepping in between them. “Dad, it’s alright. I am very much capable of deciding who I’d like to have sex with and how I’d like to do so. I know you only want to protect me but I’m quite alright. I thought you were alright with Gavin and me being in a relationship.”

Hank still didn’t look convinced, a disgusted expression on his face. “I am but I don’t like the idea of him taking you to a place like this.”

“I am fine, Dad.” Nines said sternly. “I decided to come here.”

Hank heaved a heavy sigh and nodded. “Just- just keep what you do with whatever you buy here to yourself. And if you have any problems with Gavin, talk to me.”

“Problems with me?” Gavin exclaimed. “What the-”

“I will.” Nines said quickly, not wanting another fight to break loose. 

“Let’s head out.” Connor said quickly. “And give Nines some privacy.”

\---

Nines rolled his eyes affectionately as Gavin eagerly pulled him toward the bedroom, completely ignoring everything else, nearly tripping over several objects on his way.

“Will you calm down?” Nines chuckled.

“No, you just got that dick update and I want to try it out!”

“I won’t let you touch my penis if you keep calling it a dick update.” Nines threatened playfully, grinning at Gavin.

“And punish yourself doing so? Please, don’t make me laugh.” Gavin chuckled and grinned as Nines kissed his nose.

“You’re annoying beyond belief.”

“You love me.”

“Touché.”

Gavin chuckled and crowded Nines toward the bed, smirking victoriously before pushing him onto the mattress and climbing into his lap.

“Now, where to start? Will you let me see it?”

“I think that’s something I’ll have to do if we want to have sex.” Nines smirked, grabbing Gavin’s hips. “Kiss me, okay?”

“Okay.”

Gavin leaned down, pressing his lips to Nines’, letting the android explore his mouth with his tongue. He sighed softly as Nines pulled him closer, groaning at Gavin rocking his hips against his. A smirk came to the smaller man’s lips and he repeated the movement a few times, watching in amazement as Nines moaned quietly, his fingers gripping Gavin’s hips tightly now.

“I want you so much.” Gavin whispered. 

“Likewise.” Nines said softly. “Go on.”

“Impatient, are we?”

“As if you’re any better.”

Gavin laughed and leaned down to kiss the android when they were interrupted by loud banging on the door. Groaning in annoyance, Gavin got up. Nines sat up on the bed, looking on in concern and quickly followed the man to the door. When Gavin opened, a man in uniform stood before his door, holding up a sheet of paper.

“Sir, we’re sorry to inform you that there has been a gas leak. Until everything is deemed safe again, you will have to leave the building. We suggest you pack the bare necessities and leave as soon as you can. Do you have a place you could stay?”

Gavin was shocked but quickly turned to Nines. “Hank’s?”

Nines nodded quietly. "He'd let us stay, I'm sure. What about your cats?" "I know Sumo doesn't mind cats but the cats mind dogs. So I'll drop them off at Tina's." Nines noded again and Gavin confirmed that he had a place to stay. After that, everything went by quickly. Gavin and Nines packed a few things up, called Hank and got on their way there. They dropped the cats off at Tina's who had to usher Gavin away as he wouldn't stop fussing over the animals and going on about what the woman had to do. Nines dragged Gavin away, assuring him that the two cats would be fine at Tina's for a few days and that they'd visit them. Only once they were back in the car did the time seem to slow down again.

“This is really inconvenient.” Nines said softly, taking his hand off the gear shift and put it onto Gavin’s leg. “But I’m sure Hank will let us stay as long necessary.”

“It’s just a fucking dumb situation.” Gavin grumbled. “You would have thought that things like that were preventable nowadays.”

“It’s half as bad. We’ll be home before you know it.”

“I hope so.”

\---

Hank and Connor welcomed the two of them in their house. Days turned into a week and everyone had fallen into a comfortable routine, getting along with each other rather quickly though Hank still seemed weirded out by Nines being physically affectionate with Gavin, given the man’s past dislike for androids. Connor, on the other hand, was trying to be the best host ever, never minding that Nines still officially lived with them anyway.

On a stormy evening, Hank and Connor decided to use the small interval of no rain to take Sumo for a walk. Nines and Gavin were left alone in the android’s bedroom that he normally shared with his brother. During their stay there, Connor had slept in Hank’s bed, letting Nines share with Gavin.

“Alone at last.” Gavin smirked and rolled over. “How long has it been since we last got time to ourselves?”

Nines looked up from his book. “Seven days, twelve hours, thirty-two minutes and three seconds.”

“That’s specific.”

“You wanted to know.”

Gavin let his fingers run up Nines’ chest. “It was a rhetorical question. What I wanted to say was that we should use this private time to do some private activities, don’t you think?”

“In the bed that I usually share with Connor?”

“We’ll change the sheets.” Gavin mumbled out. “I’ll even help you turn over the mattress. Come on.”

“Very romantic.” Nines chuckled but put his book away. “Nonetheless, I am intrigued.”

“Good.” Gavin chuckled and rolled over to sit on top of Nines. “Let’s try out that new dick update of yours.”

Gavin was just about to undo Nines’ pants when the front door opened. Hank and Connor were back, loudly talking and on the way to see where their housemates where. Gavin did his best to get off his boyfriend, nearly falling off the bed. Nines caught him, wrapping an arm around his waist just as Connor walked in.

“You’re back early.” Nines cleared his throat. “And this is not what it looks like.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Connor said quietly. “Do you have to do that on the bed I sleep in, too?”

“We were not trying to-”

“Were you planning on boning my son at my house?” Hank snapped as he walked into the room. “You are a dead man, Reed!”

Gavin jumped up and got up, careful to keep the bed between him and Hank while the man yelled at him. Nines sat on the bed, dress shirt still undone and pants unbuttoned as he stared at them. Connor looked at a loss of what to do.

“In my house?”

“He’s a grown man!” Gavin said sternly. “What is your problem? He can decide what he wants to do and if he wants to do me!”

“Do you have to phrase it like that?” Connor cringed. 

“Can you two please stop?” Nines exclaimed, getting onto his knees on the bed. “Dad, I’m fine, okay? I want to have sex with Gavin and I am fully capable of deciding that, alright? And Gavin, we should probably not have intercourse while we’re here.”

Hank heaved a sigh. “I’m sorry, I just- you’ve been activated half a year ago and you’re already dating Gavin and getting nasty with him.”

“Why do you have to call it that?” Connor asked quietly. 

Gavin looked at Hank in annoyance but his expression softened when he looked back at Nines. “Alright, I guess you’re right. Let’s just go to bed.”

Nines nodded and smiled. “Oh and please, stop calling it a dick update, Gavin.”

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. The next one will probably be angsty and then there will be even more angst.  
> Leave a Kudos or Comment if you'd like to!
> 
> See you ^^


End file.
